<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teeth by rainbowbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389237">Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean'>rainbowbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dom/sub Play, Multi, Smut, Teeth, Throuple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#kinkmas2020 Day 26. biting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon reflection you could say your sex life with Spencer was a lot tamer than the one you shared with Emily. There was less power play, fewer restraints and a lot more of what would be considered vanilla if you hadn’t been part of a throuple. Even though you left fewer bruises on his thighs and he had never once spanked you the heat was one thing not missing from your love life. Depending on what you classified as sex, and being in a same-sex relationship with another woman your definition was very broad, you were having far more sexual liaisons with Spence than with Em, even if they were comparatively tamer. One major distinction between your lovers was how they used and reacted to biting.</p><p> </p><p>The first time you bit Spencer’s bottom lip his heated moan both shocked and thrilled you. He was a vocal guy anyway, making little contented sounds into your kisses, soft groans when you’d tease, but his reaction to your fairly tame bite was outsized in comparison. It had gotten you in trouble a few times in the early days when you’d decided to take your sexual relationship slowly, eroding his already straining control until one of you, usually him, had to reign you both back in. The first time he tugged at your bottom lip with his teeth was the same night you’d given in to your desires, entwined on his bed like teenagers, clothing in disarray, breathing heavily through kiss swollen lips. The experimental nip clouded your mind with lust, fuelling you as your hips ground against his until you forced yourself to the other side of the bed so you could decide with relatively clear heads if this was what you wanted. Sinking your teeth into each other’s lips fast became a signal for wanting or needing more.</p><p> </p><p>With Emily, it was a different story, primarily because of the dynamic of your relationship. If she nipped your lip it was a promise of things to come later, a low simmering fire that she would kindle to an inferno over the course hours or even days. You would both use your teeth to mark up each other’s skin, to leave lasting reminders that would make you flashback when sitting down the next day. The strongest reaction biting elicited between you two was when you would pull one of her nipples between your teeth, an act that would reduce your dominant partner to a begging and whimpering mess. None of you were sadists or masochists, the closest you came was a firm spank that was equal parts pleasure and pain, teeth were never used to inflict damage or harm. It was that delicate line and keeping to the right side of it, that made biting such an evocative act for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why but this prompt was difficult to write for and I'm still not happy with how this turned out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>